


gardenia and honey

by AydenJones (zitaostuck)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Witch Hongjoong, Wolf Shifter Yunho, disgustingly in love, just a quick thing to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/AydenJones
Summary: Hongjoong is so, so tired of explaining himself over and over again. However, it's nothing that can't be fixed.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	gardenia and honey

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this to get a feel of the pair and because i almost vibrated out of my own existence at witch hongjoong. hi i need to make my beloved babies witches
> 
> upbetaed because no one has time for that

Hongjoong learnt a long time ago not to listen to what other people had to say about him. It was completely useless as most of their words only came from their immense stupidity. As long as his friends and closest confidants understood his decisions, it was more than enough for him. The magical community might as well kiss his small ass ‘til end comes. 

It was just impossible for them to understand how one of the strongest witches in all Korea would willingly isolate himself from the witch community and choose to live closer to other kinds of magical creatures, inferior ones, as they called his friends. And if that wasn’t enough insult to injury, Hongjoong also took into his house a lone wolf shifter he had found wounded along the edges of the forest. 

But how could Hongjoong ignore that face and just simply stand by seeing the young wolf simply dying slowly when he had the means to help. While Hongjoong wasn’t the most skilled witch when it came to healing magic he had ample resources in his salves and tinctures to at least patch the wolf up until he could leave the house to call upon one of his closest witch friends in the community to help with the wolf. His friend, Wooyoung, ever the gentle soul, didn’t ask any questions and just simply made himself useful with his powerful healing magic. 

In less than a day they had the wolf of his feet, thankfully. 

It took a couple of weeks until Hongjoong had the pleasure of seeing the wolf shifting from animal form to man. While Hongjoong had immediately realized that this was no simple wolf taking into account the sheer size of the creature, somehow it still baffled it when instead of the black-brown wolf there stood a man, covered on nothing more than a blanket and wearing a small smile on his face. The first thing he does is to thank Hongjoong for saving his life and then he tells his name. His name is Yunho and he’s a year younger than Hongjoong. He’s also a lone wolf, kicked away from his old pack because he was considered too weak. Turns out he wasn’t.

And if Hongjoong’s heart never beat louder for a man up until that moment then it did then. 

Attraction came naturally to them, somehow. Hongjoong can’t really explain it either, doesn’t want to explain because he is a witch and he believes in chance and fate. He believes that Yunho was sent to him and that they were meant to meet at some point. 

There is no other explanation. 

And no matter just how much other wizards and witches, even his mother, tell him that he should reevaluate living with a gross mutt, he doesn’t care. He didn’t care about their opinions and false morale the moment he chose to save Yunho and it doesn’t matter to him now, almost a full year after that event in his life. 

Every time, absolutely every time he is forced to sit in front of the Council to speak about his magical work in the last season, the old people simply can’t help themselves but bombard him with unnecessary questions about his friends and his house as well as his relationship with the wolf shifter. For them, it was a sacrilegious practice to lay in bed with one of them, ones that were part beast, part man. Hongjoong doesn’t tell them that Yunho is more human, kinder and warmer than they could ever be. 

Hongjoong would feel bad for them, for their lack of common knowledge and opaque world view. That, if they didn’t piss him off so much that he wants nothing more than to turn them all into toads and hear them croaking out their bullshit in small, slimy bodies. 

The door snapping against its hinges produces a loud enough noise inside of the house to alert Yunho of his arrival, the wolf shifter letting out a small squeak before he is up on his feet and rushing to greet the witch, long arms already around the other male's smaller frame.

And oh, that's home. And Hongjoong allows himself to slump against Yunho. Because Yunho is warm and big and smells of herbs and woods and like home and Hongjoong wants to be covered with that his entire life.

“That bad again?” Yunho asks softly because he knows, he knows that every time Hongjoong returns from interacting with the elders of his community he is tired and upset. 

Hongjoong only nods gently, pushing his face closer to Yunho’s chest and nuzzling there, uncaring that he should perhaps change, unpack or bathe, but he doesn’t want that. He wants to stick himself to Yunho’s side and never let go. 

“I’m going to suppose that yeah.” Yunho says mildly as he presses small kisses to the witch’s forehead. “Wooyoung passed by and brought some sort of pollen tincture, he says it’s going to relax you so you’d get a good night’s sleep.” 

Hongjoong hums, slowly lifting his head. “Remind me to thank him next time we see him.”

“I will.” Yunho promises. “I’ve run you a bath, smelt you coming so it should be just the right amount fo warm now.” 

Gods above, I love him, Hongjoong thinks, lifting himself on his tiptoes to lay a big smooch on Yunho’s cheek, making the wolf hybrid giggle in response. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Hongjoong mumbles, absently, against Yunho’s cheek. So what if he relies on his bigger boyfriend to hold him up. 

He hears Yunho laughing though and Hongjoong pouts. How mean, to laugh at his heartfelt confession. “This is how we know you’re too tired to function anymore, Joong-hyung, when you’re becoming sentimental.” 

Hongjoong glares and shoves him, just a little bit because he can’t really shove Yunho while at the same time having a tight grip on him so he doesn’t fall himself. It’s a delicate equilibrium to sustain. And so what if Hongjoong isn’t really big on confessions, he feels it all the same. 

“Let’s get into the tub.” 

The wolf shifter doesn’t wait around for Hongjoon’s approval of the idea because in the next moment he has Hongjoong into his army, carrying bridal style upstairs to their big bathroom. 

And perhaps Hongjoong tunes out for a while because he can’t really remember when they got upstairs and how did he manage to go from fully clothed to completely naked in a blink, and then sat down into a delicious smelling bath. Hongjoong considers that he is more tired than he initially imagined for him to be so out of it but it could also be the salts and herbs Yunho threw into the bathwater. After almost a year of living with a witch and being best friends with another taught Yunho a couple of things about the materials they used. 

It smells like roses and bergamot and Hongjoong almost drowns in it. 

“You come here too…” he mumbles, looking through half-lidded eyes at his boyfriend who is still very much clothed and looking over him. He feels like a child needing supervision and he doesn’t like that. 

Yunho kneels beside the tub, leaning to brush a gentle kiss to the round of Hongjoong shoulder and consequently making the older boy forget what he was requesting to begin with. “Do you want us to bathe together hyung?” 

He says it so softly and innocently like it would be the first time they bathed together. As if they never did anything indecent in the very same bathtub. Hongjoong absently misses the round-eyed and innocent lost pup Yunho used to be but really, he doesn’t mind it all too much. 

Doesn’t mind it at all because now Yunho is undressing confidently in front of him and Hongjoong feels more awake and refreshed than he was a moment ago. It’s always nice to see it happening no matter how many times the witch witnesses it. The wolf shifter is not all that packed with muscles but he is strong and tall and healthy and hung and Hongjoong really, really likes admiring his naked form. 

He’s not even horny, too tired for it, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate what is beautiful in life. 

“Like what you see?” Yunho asks with a laugh and a leer before he signals Hongjoong to scoot up a bit to be able to fit behind the witch’s back, his long legs bracketing Hongjoong. Once again blessing the lords and whoever constructed the house for giving him a big enough bathtub for them to comfortably lay like this, with Hongjoong laying against his lover’s chest while he’s being held tightly. 

It makes him feel small and safe, something that Hongjoong never thought he was going to enjoy but here he is, just months after meeting Yunho, allowing the younger male to see him at his most vulnerable state. He’s also seen Yunho at his lowest point, so maybe it is fair, but Hongjoong believes it’s about trust. Trust that Hongjoong never believed he would be able to share with another being. 

But he is, and the feeling is terrifyingly luxuriant. 

"I think we should put the salve on it." Yunho speaks, leaning to take a little container off the counter next to the bathtub. Tiny and glass and largely unassuming but Hongjoong is already preparing to be hit by a powerful fragrance suddenly.

Upon Yunho opening it the image comes true and a strong honey smell hits his senses, making him even dizzier than before. Hongjoong leans heavily against his boyfriend, waiting calmly to receive his treatment.

"You're being so cute and good…" the wolf-shifter observers, voice almost reverent as he is applying the salve all over Hongjoong's forehead with gentle fingers. And really, the witch doesn't know whether it is the effect of the magical salve or just the gentle of his boyfriend massaging him and encompassing him in his warmth but he floats. 

Yunho is speaking to him, crooning almost, but Hongjoong doesn't bother understanding his words, he gets the message either way. And he wants to thank Yunho for his attention. 

"Yunho-yah…" 

He's sleepy, so sleepy, and kinda misses the mark when he turns his head and tries to lay a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Thankfully, even though a bit lax from the bath and the smell of the salve, Yunho is more in control of his actions, moving their bodies so they would kiss well. 

It's too lazy to gain any heat, but it is quite enough for them. Yunho tastes like the sweets he has been probably indulging in when Hongjoong was away and even though Hongjoong doesn’t have the biggest sweet tooth, chocolate tastes much better when he tastes it on Yunho’s lips. Yunho who used to not be able to sit in once place for too long now loving hours long baths. It is quite a difference. 

“I’ve been cooking.” he says after he breaks the kiss. “Hunting too, a bit. I was getting restless.” admitting he holds just a bit tighter around Hongjoong’s waist, possessive. “So after we are done with the bath I want for you to eat something. I’m sure you barely ate these days.” 

Hunting reminds Hongjoong that Yunho is not fully human but the thought never sat strangely with the witch. His wolfish, possessive nature is something that Hongjoong finds deeply attractive about him. He is caring too, has been since Hongjoong first found him and nursed him back to help. First, it has been a duty to pay off his debts but it didn’t last for long, according to Yunho. It turned to courting fairly easily. 

Hongjoong is just glad he realized quickly what was with the shift in behaviour and was quick enough to adapt. 

Otherwise, he wouldn’t have this. 

(Though their friends always say that somehow they would have gotten together no matter what. That they were a ‘match made in Heaven’.

Hongjoong almost gagged the first time he heard that, but didn’t disagree.)

“We will, but let me take a quick nap.” the witch says with a soft hum, his eyes already closed after mumbling a quick spell to keep the water warm for as long as he would be asleep. 

“Alright-- but you’re not escaping afterwards.” Yunho attempts to sound threatening and Hongjoong attempts to stiffen a laugh. 

“Wouldn’t dream of escaping.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a comment . i'd like writing more
> 
> i'm really lonely cuz none of my friends like ateez so come say hi to me on twt [@ay_wonderr](https://twitter.com/ay_wonderr)  
> 


End file.
